VenturianTale deviantART
deviantART is where all the action is of VenturianTale. Most people are wondering where most things come from, like "Where the heck did Jordan get Vahl's brother? Did he just come up with it and roll with it?" Well that came from deviantART. This is where you can most likely talk to the VenturianTale members. Most Known Users Click their pictures to go to their deviantART profile. Jordanventurian.jpg|JordanVenturian AKA Venturian AKA Jordan|link=http://jordanventurian.deviantart.com/ mcab719.jpg|MCab719 AKA Michael|link=http://mcab719.deviantart.com/ mcmlppgfan.png|MCMLPPGFAN AKA Grace|link=http://mcmlppgfan.deviantart.com/ benplus.gif|BenPlus AKA Benjamen|link=http://benplus.deviantart.com/ javott.jpg|Javott AKA Jessica|link=http://javott.deviantart.com/ xxpuppylover100xx.gif|XxPuppyLover100xX AKA Kiara|link=http://xxpuppylover100xx.deviantart.com/ Mythic4lf1re.png|Mythic41F1re AKA Ashley AKA Derpy Waffle|link=http://mythic4lf1re.deviantart.com/ Amandaclara.jpg|AmandaClara AKA Amanda|link=http://amandaclara.deviantart.com/ benplus2.gif|BenPlus New Pic Secondary known users Click their pictures to go to their deviantART profile. theloneclone.jpg|TheLoneClone AKA Clonetrooperfan2207 AKA Jonathan|link=http://theloneclone.deviantart.com/ bethelap.png|BethelaP AKA Sage|link=http://bethelap.deviantart.com/ Candypinkcat.png|CandyPinkCat AKA Olivia|link=http://candypinkcat.deviantart.com/ iluvcupcake.jpg|iluvcupcake AKA Hana|link=http://iluvcupcake.deviantart.com/ chuchujelly2000.png|ChuChuJelly2000 AKA Hannah|link=http://chuchujelly2000.deviantart.com/ gamergirl010.gif|GamerGirl10 AKA Jennifer|link=http://gamergirl010.deviantart.com/ callymae00.png|Callymae00 AKA Callista|link=http://callymae00.deviantart.com/ i-smoothcriminal.png|I-SmoothCriminal AKA Isabel|link=http://venturiantalefanpage.deviantart.com/modals/memberlist/ mastertigress01.png|MasterTigress01 AKA Alexis|link=http://mastertigress01.deviantart.com/ captiandaxius.jpg|CaptianDaxius AKA Charles|link=http://captiandaxius.deviantart.com/ afellowadventurer.png|AFellowAdventurer AKA H'jar the Assassin AKA Kevin|link=http://afellowadventurer.deviantart.com/ afellowadventurernewicon.png|AFellowAdventurer's New Icon|link=http://afellowadventurer.deviantart.com/ You can put your deviantART user picture in this Gallery! Fanfictions/Poetry JordanVenturian (None) Mcab719 *A Skyrim Tale Roll Call cuz reasons... Poetry *Rise and Fall of the First: Endgame Fan Fiction *Journal of the First: The Ultimate Sacrifice Fan Fiction *Gaelan's Lullaby Poetry *Rise and Fall of the First: Betrayal Fan Fiction *Rise and Fall of the First: Ascension Fan Fiction *Five Priests Poetry *A Skyrim Tale: The Lost Brother Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 13 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 12 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 11 (Alternate) Fan Fiction *For BenPlus Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 11 Fan Fiction *Loremaster's Report 1 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 10 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 9 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 8 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 7 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 6 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 5 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 4 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 3 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 2 Fan Fiction *A Skyrim Tale: Journal of the First 1 Fan Fiction MCMLPPGFan (None) BenPlus *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 16 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 15 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 14 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 13 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 12 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 11 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 10 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 9 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 8 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 7 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 6 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 5 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 4 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 3 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 2 Fan Fiction *Vahl and the Crucible Tournament Chapter 1 Fan Fiction *Pokemon X and Y: Ben's Guide to Legendaries Fan Fiction - Other Javott *Shut Up, Sofie Fan Fiction *Lydia's Farewell Fan Fiction *Don't Go Lydia Fan Fiction *Sofie and Poet Face A Troll Fan Fiction *And There Was Sally Fan Fiction *The Battle For Skyrim Fan Fiction *Poet's Clone Problem Fan Fiction *Investigating The House Fan Fiction *Poet Is Left Behind Fan Fiction *Poet's Birthday Fan Fiction *Vahl Is Gonna Deal With It Fan Fiction *The Ancients: Eva Gets Back Her Memory Piece Fan Fiction - Other *The Ancients: Final Battle Piece Fan Fiction - Other *Go Home Fan Fiction - Other XxPuppyLover100xX *(Death the Kid X Reader)~Chapter 5~ Fan Fiction - Other Work in Progress Category:DeviantART Category:Fan Fiction